


Student Pick Up

by OreoLuvr13



Series: The Gallagher Band of Strays [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bullying, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Future Fic, Gallavich, Gen, M/M, Mickey Milkovich’s colorful language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoLuvr13/pseuds/OreoLuvr13
Summary: Much to Liam and his classmates’ surprise, Mickey picks him up from school.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Liam Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Tami Tamietti, Mickey Milkovich & The Gallaghers
Series: The Gallagher Band of Strays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621351
Comments: 19
Kudos: 750





	Student Pick Up

**Author's Note:**

> I love to see Mickey interacting with the Gallagher siblings and wish we get to see more of it. Well, I decided to fix that. Enjoy!

“Hey, Gallagher is it true that your mom is really your sister who took off to New York last year?”

“The hot one? Damn. I wish she was my mother.”

“Nah man, I heard he’s not really a Gallagher. That the crazy Gallagher, the one with the red hair kidnapped him when he was a baby or some shit.”

“Yeah his real mom couldn’t take being his mother so she killed herself.”

“Yo stupid! You too good to talk to us?”

“Maybe if we punch him in his stupid face he’ll talk to us.”

Liam ignores Danny Yustin, Louis Malone, and Adam Lawrence, slamming his locker shut as he make his way down the hall. The idiots follow him as they try unsuccessfully to bait him into a comeback. He’s never been popular in school. Never quite finding his particular niche. Too smart for some that he comes off as condescending. Too well behaved to make friends with others. But yet the reputation of his family (mostly Frank) scares off the good kids from associating with him.

He can usually let the comments slide. He’s a Gallagher after all. He has to get used to this crap. They were never too bad. But Danny and his cronies have taken the comments to a whole new level as of late. There’s also the stunt they pulled in the cafeteria last week.

Everything seemed to have gotten worse since Joey Spano moved away last month. Joey was the smallest kid in school. His mother got picked up at least have a dozen times for prostitution. Easy pickings for the school bullies. That is until Joey got picked up by Family Services and got placed with some do gooder foster family in Evanston. Now the bullies’ turned all their attention to him with their easy target gone.

“Hey, loser! Where do you think you’re going you little shit?” Danny yells out as he roughly pushes Liam from behind. Luckily, Liam is able to catch himself from falling down the school steps. Last thing he needs is one of his classmates capturing it on their phone and posting it on social media. It’ll be fodder for his classmates at his expense.

“Hey, Liam!” calls a familiar but unexpected voice.

He turns to see Mickey standing besides Debbie’s car in the student pick up line, cigarette in hand.

“Mickey?”

His brother-in-law rolls his eyes. “No, fucking Santa Claus. Get in the car. We gotta pick up Iggy and Colin. We need to be Milwaukee by eight.”

Milwaukee? Mickey’s brothers? He thinks he may have met Iggy at the wedding but that’s the extent of his interactions with the Milkoviches. Well besides Sandy and Mickey of course. For the most part Mickey keeps what he does with his family out of the Gallagher house and their earshot.

“You running jobs with the Milkoviches?” Adam asks, voice cracking. He’s pretty sure it’s not because of the growth spurt the older boy is in the middle of.

“Mickey is married to my brother,” Liam replies with a roll of his eyes.

“That shit is for real?” Danny asks. “I thought it was bullshit. Done for an alibi or some shit.”

He doesn’t remember anything about Mickey and his brother before Mickey was released from jail. He was just a baby when Mickey and Ian were playing house before Ian was diagnosed with his bipolar disorder. But he knows all about it. Carl has told him. He knows all about Mickey being the one who not only tracked Ian down but brought him home after Ian ran away. How Mickey was the one who first got Ian on meds after he was first diagnosed. And of course how Mickey got himself locked up again so that he can look after Ian when he went into Beckman.

So yeah, Ian and Mickey getting married is for real. And screw Danny and anyone else for thinking otherwise.

“Come on, Liam!” Mickey yells pointing to his bare wrist. “I don’t have time for this shit. We gotta go!”

“It’s real,” Liam replies jogging to the car. He doesn’t turn around but he can feel the boys’ shock follow him as he gets into the car.

“Took you fuckin’ long enough,” Mickey says as Liam buckles his seatbelt.

“Liam!” Franny calls from the back seat.

Liam looks behind him to see his niece giving him a wave. “Hi, Franny.”

The car falls into a comfortable silence as they make their way home. Liam bites his lip as he gathers up his nerve. Because yes, the Gallaghers are no strangers to breaking the law but their crimes are nothing compared to what Mickey’s family does. “Um…Mickey?”

“Yeah, Pip?” Mickey replies.

“I appreciate you bringing me into your family business but drugs and guns aren’t really my thing. I like to use my talents elsewhere. I’m more of a scam guy. Plus, I don’t want to follow in Carl’s footsteps with getting a juvenile record.”

Mickey lets out a laugh. “You actually thought I would take you on my run to Milwaukee? No fucking way are you tagging along.”

Liam quirks his eyebrow up in confusion. “But you said…”

“I know what I fuckin’ said,” Mickey says stopping when he hears a quiet ‘fuck’ from the back seat.

“No way in hell… I’m never taking you on a run with me. Besides didn’t you see Little Orphan Annie in the back seat?” Mickey asks pointing his thumb towards the toddler. “Your brother will have my balls if I bring you two with me. And not in a good way.”

Liam shakes his head at the mental image. He already knows more than he needs to when it comes to his brother and Mickey’s sex life. The walls in their house are ridiculously thin.

“Then why would you say that?” Liam asks.

Mickey sighs as he rubs his forehead. “Your brother said you were one of the smart ones.”

“Huh?”

“Jesus Christ, Gallagher. Guess, I’ll come right out and say it since you can’t figure it out. You’ve been all mopey and shit around the house. Frank hasn’t been too much of an asshole lately. Lip is still on the wagon and Ian’s meds are copasetic. Besides Debbie doing her stint at Warner, shit’s been pretty calm. So your brother guessed that kids in school must be giving you a hard time. So I thought I would come down there and set them straight.”

“So the run to Milwaukee?”

“Is something you’re not going on. But those assfucks don’t need to know that. I’m gay and I might like your brother’s dick but I’m still a Milkovich and that still goes a long way in this neighborhood.”

Liam sits back against the worn seat. Relieved that he’s not going on a Milkovich crime spree but also touched that Mickey did what he did.

“So how bad is it?” Mickey asks as they pull onto their street.

“How bad?” Liam asks.

Mickey shakes his head. “Jesus Christ. The kids at school! Do I need to throw some Molotov’s at those assholes’ houses?”

“What?! No?!” Liam exclaims. “I think you showing up at school probably scared them off for a while. Besides they’re just kids.”

”Kids are little assholes. You wouldn’t believe this shit I did when I was your age.”

“Shit! Shit!” Franny repeats with a giggle.

Liam shakes his head. “Debbie is gonna be pissed that you keep swearing in front of her kid.”

Mickey snickers. “Please. She’s named after your dad. Swearing is the least of the kid’s problems. Right, Junior Ginge?”

“Fuck!” Franny yells back. Liam shakes his head.

“Speaking of killing people, you sure you’re good with those little bastards? If you don’t want me doing anything, I can say something to Sandy’s brothers. They’re in high school so it won’t look too bad. More age appropriate.”

“Nah, I think I’m good.”

Mickey doesn’t say anything but gives him a look.

“I promise.”

“Good, so now stop with the mopey shit. That shit gets to your brother. Puts him on edge. Thinks you’re going to pull a Monica.”

“Sorry if I worried Ian,” Liam apologizes sadly. He hasn’t thought of that. How him being so quiet around the house lately would freak Ian out. He should have. When he was old enough, he read up on bipolar disorder. He knows that there’s a real chance that another one of his siblings or him could be bipolar.

“It’s okay, kid. He’s always gonna worry about you guys. Especially now with Fiona off in California and Lip doing his own thing with Tami and his kid. He feels…wants to look after you, Carl, and Little Red. And since that’s his thing, it’s now mine thing. Got it?”

Liam nods. “I think I do.”

“Fuckin’ finally.”

“Fuck!” Franny repeats from her car seat.

“You know Debbie is going to kill you, right?” Liam asks.

Mickey nods. “She’s the least of my worries right now. I’m more worried about your brother. Hey ginge, you think you can chill it with the cursing? Your mom and uncle are gonna have my balls if you keep talking like that.”

Franny shakes her head. “Balls...fuck.”

“You’re in deep shit, Mickey.” Liam says.

“Shit… shit.” Franny parrots.

Liam turns to his brother-in-law. “I say we blame it on Carl.”

Mickey smirks. “And that’s why you’re my second favorite Gallagher brother.”


End file.
